movies_that_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
Back to the future 2
On October 26, 1985, "Doc" Brown (Christopher Lloyd) arrives in his flying DeLorean time machine and persuades Marty McFly (Michael J. Fox) and his girlfriend Jennifer Parker (Elizabeth Shue) to come back to the future with him to help their future children. Biff Tannen (Thomas F. Wilson) witnesses their departure. They arrive on October 21, 2015, where Doc electronically hypnotizes Jennifer and leaves her asleep in an alley, explaining that she should not have too much knowledge of future events. Doc has Marty pose as his son Marty McFly, Jr. to refuse an offer to participate in a robbery with Biff's grandson, Griff. Marty switches places with his son and refuses Griff's offer, but Griff goads Marty into a fight. After Griff and his gang crash into the local courthouse, they are arrested, saving Marty's future children. Before rejoining Doc, Marty purchases Grays Sports Almanac, a book detailing the results of major sporting events from 1950 to 2000. Doc discovers the book and warns Marty about attempting to profit from time travel, but before Doc can adequately dispose of the almanac, they are interrupted by the police, who have found Jennifer incapacitated and are taking her to her 2015 home. They pursue, as does 2015 Biff, who has overheard their conversation. Jennifer wakes up in her 2015 home and hides from the McFly family. She overhears that her future self's life with Marty is not what she expected, due to Marty's involvement in a car accident. She sees 2015 Marty being goaded into a shady business deal by his co-worker Needles (Flea), causing Marty to be dismissed. Escaping the house, Jennifer encounters her 2015 self and they both faint. Marty and Doc attend to Jennifer, while, Biff appropriates the time machine and returns it a moment later. Marty, Doc, and an unconscious Jennifer return to 1985, unaware of Biff's actions. The 1985 to which they return has changed dramatically: Biff is wealthy and corrupt, and has changed Hill Valley into a chaotic dystopia. Marty's father, George, was killed in 1973, and Biff has forced Marty's mother, Lorraine (Lea Thompson), to marry him. Doc has been committed to an insane asylum. Doc finds evidence that Biff and the almanac were in the DeLorean, and they deduce that Biff took the sports almanac into the past and gave it to his younger self. Marty confronts Biff, who says he received the book on November 12, 1955, from an old man who instructed him to bet on every winner in the almanac. On the roof of his hotel casino, he reveals that it was he who shot George, as he prepares to shoot Marty. Doc arrives and incapacitates Biff, allowing him and Marty to flee to 1955. Marty secretly follows 1955 Biff and witnesses him receive the almanac from his older self. Marty follows Biff to the high school's Enchantment Under the Sea Dance, being careful to avoid interrupting the events from his previous visit to the dance. Eventually, Biff leaves the dance with the almanac with Doc and Marty in pursuit. In a roadway pursuit, Marty takes the almanac from Biff, who crashes his car into a manure truck as Doc and Marty fly away in the DeLorean. With Doc hovering above in the DeLorean as a storm approaches, Marty burns the almanac on the ground and undoes Biff's damage to history. Before they can go back to the future, however, the time machine is struck by lightning and disappears. A courier from Western Union arrives a moment later and hands Marty a 70-year-old letter from Doc, who has been sent back in time to 1885 by the lightning strike. Marty races back into town to find the 1955 Doc who, seconds earlier, has just helped the original Marty from his first time-travel incident go back to the future. Doc is shocked by his friend's sudden reappearance and faints.